


The figure in the long, black coat

by ourvelvetscars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, John - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, a murder scene, consulting detective, dead bodies, holmes - Freeform, watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourvelvetscars/pseuds/ourvelvetscars
Summary: When journalist John Watson meets the famous consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, his entire life turns around...





	

John Watson’s phone rang once again, buzzing furiously on the side table. He glanced down annoyed. It was five thirty in the early morning, of course he was annoyed. Who in their right mind would call at that time of the hour? Nevertheless, John picked it up hastily.

“Hello? Oh Lestrade, yes what is it now?” John asked grabbing his kettle for some morning coffee.

“John. Sorry to disturb you at this time but there’s been another murder in town and this one's bloody. We need you up here,” the detective exclaimed in a rush.

“I see. Alright then, I’ll be there in five,” John ended the call and hurried off to get dressed as he left his kettle heat up.

 

“John! Finally! Listen we have Mr. Holmes inspecting the body at this moment. He’s… persistent and rather difficult… well… I guess you’ll see. Now come, Watson,” Lestrade of Scotland Yard led John into the crime scene inside the building. As they entered, they saw the body of a woman, lying dead on the hard floor, her hands tucked into her oversized jacket. The carpet was stained with a thick red pool of blood.

“You must be the journalist… John Watson, I believe,” A cold voice echoed throughout the room. John looked up from his notebook to find a long figure hidden underneath a coal black coat.

“Ah yes Mr Holmes. Pleasure to meet you,” John nodded reaching in to shake the man’s hand. Sherlock Holmes stared John Watson for a good few seconds, analysing his every move, detail, before grabbing John’s hand in return.

“Mr. Holmes, what can you tell us about the body?” Lestrade asked biting his lip nervously. “Well for starters, this woman was clearly shot at gunpoint.” Sherlock started waving his gloved hands about.

“Sorry but _gunpoint_?” Lestrade asked frowning.

“For God’s sake Lestrade, don’t you people observe? Look at her feet, her heels. They’re worn out. Held at gunpoint, she was obviously nervous, restless even, so she was messing about with her heels. Also there’s the massive giveaway that there’s a giant hole in her head!” Sherlock raised his voice slightly annoyed at the lack of intelligence in the room.

“But why would she be held at _gunpoint_?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe she stole something from the National Museum of History in the US, something like the golden tablet of Ahkmenrah, an Egyptian Pharaoh.” Holmes rambled with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “This tablet has been said to have gone missing from the museum the same day this woman left for the airport to take her flight, British Airways might I add, to come back to England. How do I know this? Her flight tickets are still in her back pocket. But this happened two days ago, meaning she must have sold it to her buyer. No one would dare steal an antique and risk keeping it with them for two whole days. Therefore the people who were after her must have found her, realised she didn’t have the tablet, and decided to plant a bullet in her head.”

“Incredible, absolutely incredible,” John stared at Sherlock in utter amazement, completely lost for words. Sherlock stared at him once more, intrigued at this small man with the notebook.

“Thank you?” Sherlock replied, surprised at John’s unexpected compliment. Lestrade rubbed his forehead, confused and exhausted.

“Alright, Mr. Holmes, tell us everything. Let’s solve this case once and for all.”

 

John stepped onto the patio watching the sun as it pulled itself up off the horizon. A few seconds later, the man with the black coat walked and stood right beside John admiringly.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” John asked breaking the crispy silence.

“Indeed Watson.”

“Holmes, tell me. How do you do it- with such ease and accuracy?”

“I simply observe carefully and through the process of elimination, I am able to come to a final conclusion. What’s it like in that head of yours? Life must be so simple.” Sherlock wondered out loud. John rolled his eyes and shook his head amused.

“Don’t test my patience, Holmes. Lestrade was right, you are a challenging man,” John said. Holmes’s smile disappeared instantly, “You believe them? What they say about me?”

John scowled shaking his head, “I’ve heard some call you a psychopath. And yet Holmes, I do not believe them. No one could do what you did today. That was just... extraordinary.”

“Don’t flatter me Watson. Well, I must be off. I wish you a good day sir John Watson.” Sherlock nodded and folded his collar up as he stepped out of the patio, moving silently into the eerie cold night.

 

John gently closed the door to his apartment shut. What an interesting day it had been. This man, Sherlock Holmes had changed his life. He was different- captivating. And John hadn't seen such a thing in a very long time. Could this be the start of a new adventure? Only time will tell...

**Author's Note:**

> So hi this is my first work and I did this for school but then I really got into it and wanted to share it with you guys!  
> Let me know how it is, your opinions and suggestions are welcome.  
> I feel like this could be the start of a story but I don't know whether to continue it or leave it as it is... so it's all up to you guys. If you want more, I'll be pleased to continue it!  
> Thanks for reading! :)  
> \- Nethmi {ourvelvetscars}


End file.
